


Five Ways Daniel Tells Sam That He's Been Sleeping With Jack

by theemdash



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: 5 Times, Bittersweet, Community: sg1_five_things, Episode Related, Episode: s07e22 Lost City (2), F/M, Friendship, Honesty, Humor, M/M, Season/Series 03, Season/Series 04, Season/Series 07, Season/Series 09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-04
Updated: 2007-07-04
Packaged: 2018-09-11 10:18:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8975563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theemdash/pseuds/theemdash
Summary: Five ways Daniel tells Sam that he's been sleeping with Jack.





	

**Author's Note:**

> written for sg1_five_things  
> written for stargatefic100 - 023. Lovers  
>  **Spoilers:** "Lost City," vague and general for Season 9

**1.** They're two drinks past drunk when Sam suggests the game of Truth or Dare. For them, the game is mostly dare, so they laugh as they exchange underwear and write Lieutenant Simmons love notes in Goa'uld. 

But when Sam dares, "Monday morning, go into the SGC and kiss the Colonel," Daniel completes forgets himself and says, "We have a rule: no kissing on the base," and the game isn't so funny.

 

 **2.** As soon as Daniel hears about the alien virus SG-11 brought through the 'gate, he heads to Sam's lab, whistling some operetta he'd heard one time too many at Jack's. He leans over Sam's lab table, smiling until she looks up at him.

"I've been screwing Jack for the past year. He's a _stallion._ " 

Sam's jaw goes slack, her eyes wide.

"See ya!" Daniel jumps up, whistling the operetta again, knowing that in 24 hours he can just blame it on the alien hoodoo.

 

 **3.** They stumble into Sam's bedroom, Daniel's shirt on the floor in the hallway, Sam's hanging from one shoulder. Their mouths part only for panted breaths as their hands press and pull hot flesh.

Daniel hadn't planned for this when he came over. He'd brought the bottle of wine, suggested company was better than being left with cold thoughts of Jack, but he hadn't meant for this to happen.

"Condoms," Sam gasps.

"Where?"

"Bathroom. Bottom drawer."

Daniel pulls the shirt from her shoulders, cups her breasts, and softly kisses her before ducking into the bathroom.

He squints against the bright lights, trying to ignore his pale reflection, the pallid sunken eyes of a once-again widower. Of course frozen doesn't mean "dead." It just means "maybe not in this life time." 

Sam's bottom drawer is filled with an assortment of tampons, lotions, antibacterial gels, and hair-ties. It's strangely personal to root in the equivalent of a bathroom junk drawer. Maybe even more personal than what they are about to do. It is a drawer to Sam's life that Daniel usually avoids, but now he opens it casually, pushing aside the scattered cotton swabs to find the nearly empty box of condoms.

"Daniel?" She's at the door, wrapped in her sheets, looking better than Daniel remembers. 

"It's been a long time since I've been with a woman."

She smiles softly, tilting her head. "It's okay."

"No." Daniel takes her hands, kissing the backs. "I mean, because . . . um . . . I've been sleeping with a man."

She blinks quickly, but doesn't pull away.

"And I've only just recently . . . I mean . . ." He stares at her, willing her to get the rest, to put the pieces together so he doesn't have to say it.

"Oh."

He bites his lip, her hands awkward in his grip, arms slightly limp like he's holding up a doll. 

"Don't say anything else," she whispers. "Just . . . just come to bed."

 

 **4.** "We have something in common," Daniel tells her while in a prison cell on P3X-009. "We're both in love with Jack."

"What?" She's half-passed out from pain.

"Nothing," Daniel says, petting her hair. 

 

 **5.** Sam huddles against Daniel, pressing closer, the small campfire not doing much to alleviate the chill off the lake.

"No wonder the General always bunked with you Daniel; you're like a furnace."

Daniel grimaces, because Sam is so far from the truth, but it's time. It's past time.

"Sam, listen, there's something I've always wanted to tell you, and now . . . I guess it's okay to say it now." 

Sam waits, breathing softly against Daniel's neck, her fingers burrowing into the edges of his jacket.

"Jack and I. . . ."

"I know, Daniel," she says.

"You what?"

"I know about you. The two of you. The together you." She ducks her head, lavender-scented hair tickling his nose.

"And . . . ?"

"And . . . you were obvious? Cute together? Meant to be? What do you want me to say Daniel?"

Daniel clicks his tongue, leaning his head back, taking in all the stars over Jack's cabin, now vacant more often than not. "That you're okay with it."

Sam nods against him.

"It doesn't change how I feel—felt—about him."

"It's not supposed to." Daniel swallows. This is much easier—and harder—than he imagined.

"Then I'm okay with it," she says. "I'm not _happy_ , but I'm okay."

Daniel pulls her closer, rubbing her shoulder. "That's good enough for me."


End file.
